User talk:Jareroden
Also please note that this is not a Fanon Wili please go to www.custombionicle.wikia.com Thanks Kazi22 21:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Please note that this is Not a Fanon Wiki. Fanon Pics are not allowed on the pages only on your user page. You have just been warned twice. One more time and you will be blocked. Kazi22 21:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Your edits were deleted because those were fanon pics. This is not a Fanon Wiki. Also Please sign your edits with the 4 ~ Thanks! Kazi22 22:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Apology Accepted. Sign your edits though. Kazi22 23:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I mean when you are on a User's Talk page then you sign your edits. Not on every single edit you make Kazi22 00:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) By any chance you are not copying photos from Biosector01 are you, because you know that is not allowed. Kazi22 00:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You still didn't answer my question. Are you copying from BS01? You don't need to get angry it is a simple yes or no. Kazi22 00:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I will check but I would like to mention that when you are talking to someone on a user page such as mine you need to put the four ~. Kazi22 00:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No. No. No. No. No. Kazi22 02:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) More Stuff About Images Greetings. Forgive me if I sound like I'm nagging, but there's a few things about images that I feel you should know: One, the majority of image on pages should be approximately 150px, not 300px. Two, please make sure that image you are uploading does not already exist here. Three, if a page has a gallery (we're still in the process of introducing the gallery system, so it probably won't; if it does, you'll find the link to it under the 'See Also' section) please add your photos there: too many images on a page will make it look cluttered. Oh, and you are allowed to get images from BS01, but only if they are a LEGO-created image. BS01-created images, such as the logo-style art at the top of their story serial and podcast articles, are not allowed. Also note that copying text from BS01 is an even more serious offense. You seem like an enthusiastic newcomer, and I look forward to working with you. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me, or another administrator, on my/their talkpage. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. May I inquire as to the origin of your username? I seem to recognize it... ;-) In answer to your questions... #As long as the content of the image is LEGO-created (like a cropped section of a comic, or an animation screenshot), then I'd say it's probably fine. This is, however, a grey area, and opinions tend to vary. #We do not link to BS01. #Pictures from BZPower? Same as BS01. #Let's see... Quite a few of the pictures on Tanma's gallery were found on BS01, if I recall information correctly. Oh, and a few other things I forgot to mention: Always, always get the best quality version of an image (this is sort of obvious, I know) and try to have a professional-sounding name for it (so instead of uploading an image under the name 'Takanuva in comic', we'd upload it under the name 'Comic-Takanuva'. You can look at the names of the images in the aforementioned gallery for more examples) Hope this clears up any confusion. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. I'll be gone until Friday; no Internet access. Just thought I'd let you know. Good day, Welcome to the wiki! I see your key admin has gone inactive for a week.... Yes he is one of my favorite admins too. He welcomed me too, but if there's anything you need help with ask me, I'll be inactive mostly for a week, but I can try to answer any question you have! :) W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk